The Talk
by Bluewillow95
Summary: Sam and Mercedes decide to have a little chat about doing the deed. Pure Samcedes smut.


**I don't own Glee-all credit for characters is given to Mr. Murphy and his amazing staff. I just own my dirty imagination and a serious obsession with Samcedes. **

* * *

><p>Sam and I had been dating for about a year, when we finally had 'the' talk. Sure, I had thought about having sex with him before-white boy was <em>fine<em>. But there was always that little voice in the back of my head telling me we would break up. And when we broke up I would be left disappointed, heartbroken, and with my V card in the sexy clutches of Samuel Evans.

I was nervous because I had always prided myself in being rational and decisive woman. But something about Sam's body just made me horny like a stereotypical teenage girl.

Every time we went swimming and I saw him in his board shorts, with the sun beaming down on his golden hair and pale skin, his abs rippling and covered in water droplets, I went crazy. Immediately all logic flew out of my head and I just wanted to touch him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to…do things to him.

We fooled around a lot, but we never got past 2nd base. Sam and I never went below the belt though a couple times we got close. He usually stopped me, telling me we should save it. I would push him off me in a huff and give him my 'hell-to-the-no' diva face. Now that I look back on it, I'm happy we didn't.

One summer day, we were sitting in my backyard watching clouds go by. I had been thinking about having sex with Sam ever since school had let out. I was going to Northwestern in 2 months, and I wanted to truly be Sam's before I left. My parents were out of town visiting some family in Virginia, and my brothers were all taking summer semester classes. I knew now might be our only chance to do the deed, so I was going to take advantage of it.

I was wrapped in his arms, our bodies comfortably situated on the grass. I leaned over and inhaled in his scent deeply. I looked up and he gave me one of his crooked smiles that make my knees buckle. I was so in love, I just wanted to show him.

"Baby?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, love?" He answered back, nuzzling into my neck. I let out a soft moan but continued,

"Have you ever thought about-us?" I was so embarrassed. 'Pull it together! You want to see this man naked!' my brain shouted. "Have you ever thought about us…doing it?"

Sam shot straight up, untangling his limbs from mine. His green eyes bore down at me, studying me.

"Are you sayin' what I think you are, because I don't wanna get excited over nothing." He said with a grin, but his tone was very serious.

"You know what forget it, Sam; this was a dumb idea…" I mumbled hiding my face from him in shame. I was trying to figure out the fastest way back inside my house, so I could shamelessly cry alone.

"Mercy, baby, look at me. I want to…do it with you so bad. So bad. All I've been thinking about for months is lovin' up on your chocolate curves. I just didn't want you to feel pressured because you're leaving."

"I want it too, Sam. I don't feel pressured at all-I want this for us." There was an awkward pause, so I asked the question that was really bothering me.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked bluntly. I didn't know how to get around the question. I just **had** to know.

"Yes and no…" Sam responded looking at his feet sheepishly.

"Sam, it's not an either or," I would have been laughing normally at his silly response, but this was no laughing matter.

"I had sex with Santana," I couldn't hide the heart break on my face and he grimaced, "but it was just sex. I felt so bad afterwards. It wasn't fun or loving; we just did it for the sake of doing it. I thought it would keep her around for longer that was a bust…"

"It sounds like you're not a virgin, so why'd you say no?" I was slightly annoyed. I didn't know what games he was trying to play, but I was not amused.

"I said no, because I didn't love her. What we did wasn't even real. It started and ended in less than 10 minutes because it was more awkward than I could bear. I consider myself a born again or some shit," I laughed at his comment. I understood what he meant, and I knew he regretted his 'arrangement' with Santana.

"When I make love to you, I want you to want it as much as I do. I love you and I don't want to mess this up." His emerald eyes reflected so much love. His hands cupped my face gently as he spoke. His tone was so soft, I wanted to cry.

I know it had taken a lot of balls for Sam to be honest with me. I respected that he could always be honest and genuine, without fear of judgment. He was just Sam-no inhibitions.

I pulled him into a kiss. It started slow and sweet, but quickly became passionate. Our lips crashed together, and our tongues battling for dominance. I brought my hands around Sam's neck and started playing with his magnificent hair. I don't care how much people made fun of his trouty mouth and Bieber hair, I loved it. He lowered us, so he was on top. Sam rubbed his hands over my hips and grazed my ass. He brought them up to my waist, rubbing his hands up and down my sides. It drove me crazy.

I sighed into his mouth, and he pulled me closer. He pressed his hips into mine and ground hard. I felt a pang of arousal between my legs. His fingers wove their way up my shirt and over my bra. My nipples hardened immediately at his touch. He smirked at my reaction. But I was gonna get him back.

I flipped us, so I was on top. I took off his shirt to reveal his famous 8 pack. My mouth descended from his lips to suck on his sensitive tummy. I sucked, licked, and nibbled all over his chiseled abs while his moaned beneath me. I looked down at him and smirked.

"We should take this to the bedroom, baby. Cuz if you get grass stains all over this shirt, I will take you to the carpet." I said with a smile.

"If you mean the sheets instead of the carpet, then I'm fine with that." He said with a devilish grin. I gently slapped his arm and laughed.

I hauled myself off the ground and we ran inside my house. When we reached my room, I pulled him in for another kiss but he froze.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, what is it baby?" I asked with my eyes wide. I thought that I had hurt him or something.

"I don't have a condom." He said quietly. 'Good thinkin' Evans.' I thought. I giggled and walked over to my night table where I had his and her pleasure and magnum condoms readily available.

"Which ones?" I said holding up the boxes sheepishly. He looked at me gob smacked.

"I can't believe you even have those! Your parents…"

"My dad's a doctor who raised 4 boys, and we've been dating for a year. He knows what's up."

"Your dad's a dentist." Sam counter balanced.

"A tooth doctor!" I said in mock anger.

"Don't get too excited sweetheart, he's a dentist." He said quoting the Hangover. I burst out laughing; the Hangover was my ultimate guilty pleasure movie.

Seriously, Sam reached over and pulled a condom out of the magnum box. I raised my eyebrow.

"You'll see why." He responded in a low voice. Immediately I was turned on. This became real to me. I was going to see all of him, and he was going to see all of me. The idea of being so vulnerable in front of him was scary, sexy, and exciting.

Picking up where we left off, Sam crushed his lips against mine. His fingers made quick work of her shirt and bra. I laid there topless beneath him, and watched his eyes rake over my breasts.

"Damn, girl," he breathed.

No offense to Quinn and Santana, but they didn't have shit on me. Santana's boobs were fake, and Quinn's nonexistent. When Sam saw my boobs for the first time, he nearly came there and then. What can I say; my milkshakes bring all the boys to my yard.

He wasted no time attaching his lips to a mahogany colored nipple. His hand massaged my other breast. I sighed with pleasure as a familiar tension began growing in my nether regions. Sam trailed his mouth down my stomach kissing every inch of skin.

Even though I told myself I was diva-fabulous every day, I was still self conscious about my weight. Sam treated me like queen, worshiping all of me-even my love handles. It just made me adore him a little bit more.

Finally his lips landed on the waist band of my jeans. He nuzzled against the button, looking up at me. I gazed down at him through my half lidded sex eyes and nodded.

"I love you." He whispered while pulling off my jeans. Once he saw my underwear he gasped. I silently thanked God that I had worn my black lace boy shorts today.

"These are so hot." Sam growled. I shuddered; I thought it was so sexy.

"I take my crap serious," I said quoting Artie. I thought I heard him sigh 'obviously', but I wasn't sure. He began kissing is way up my legs. When he reached my thighs he spread my legs. My heart was pounding, and blood coursed through my entire body. I thought either my head or vagina was going to spontaneously combust.

He slowly ran his finger from slit to tip against my soaked panties. I gasped and let out a quiet whimper. Sam grinned and repeated his motion, then took off my underpants. This was it. I was naked in front of the hottest guy at McKinley, in front of the man I loved. He studied my womanhood for a few seconds. I could see he was just as nervous and titillated as I was.

"You are so beautiful." He stated before kissing me. He returned to his work, gently rubbing his fingers up and down my sex. He placed a kiss over my clit while inserting a finger into my core.

"Oh my god…Sam! Th-that feels s-s-so good. Please don't stop!" I shouted. My hips automatically lifted to meet his sweet trouty mouth.

"Like this baby?" He asked flicking his tongue against my erect clit. I was crumbling under his touch. I couldn't even speak coherently. I just nodded furiously, strangling the sheets. He started pumping harder and faster inside of me. Nothing was hotter than seeing his blond mop head bobbing furiously between my thighs. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and tension build in my stomach.

"Sam! Sam! I'm… I'm gonna-Oh god!" and with that I released all my tension and welcomed the wave of pleasure that hit me.

Sam brought his head up smugly licking his chops. I kissed him reverently, tasting my juices on his lips.

"My turn," I said wickedly.

"Are you sure?" he asked his face marred with concern. I ran my hand over the hard on in his jeans in response. He hissed my touch. I unbuckled his jeans and pulled his boxers off as well. He wasn't kidding about the magnum. He was huge! I wondered how he was going to fit inside of me.

I pumped my hand around his length a few times. His head rolled back, I assumed, in pleasure. I reached my tongue out to glide around his swollen tip. He shuddered and moaned loudly. I smiled: I liked knowing I could make Sam feel like this. My tongue followed the trail of his veins all around his cock. I wrapped my mouth around his member and started moving my head and up and down. Eventually I got more comfortable going faster and faster.

"Mercy, baby, please! I'm so close!" I moaned around his cock, and the vibration nearly pushed him over. He pulled his member out of my mouth before he came.

"Sam, I need you inside of me-now." I said in a low tone I didn't recognize. Sam viciously tore the condom wrapper with his teeth. He slid it down his cock quickly.

"You ready, babe?" He asked, his eyes nearly black with lust.

"Please," I whimpered.

He penetrated me; Sam eased in inch by inch, until he broke me. When I felt him break my barrier, tears flooded my vision. It hurt so bad, and I froze instantly.

"Are you ok? Should we stop?" Sam asked worried.

"No-no I just need a minute." I said through gritted teeth. I thought of his smile, laugh, and corny jokes. I thought of how happy he made me and much love I had for this man. The pain slowly passed, and pleasure replaced it.

"Oh, Sam… please keep going."

He didn't need to be told twice. He began pumping into me a little faster. He brought his head down to my ear and whispered, "Baby, you're so fucking tight." He licked and sucked my ear, I closed my eyes surrendering to him.

"Ugh…faster, faster!" I wailed. He increased his tempo. He created a glorious rhythm that overwhelmed us both.

"Fuck-Sam-shit. Ugh harder!" I never swore like this. But I didn't know how else to express myself. Sam pounded into me, and my juices flowed like a river. I was so close, I could feel myself slipping.

"Baby, I'm coming!" I screamed at Sam. I let out a cry and saw stars. A minute later Sam grunted, and collapsed on top of me. I embraced his bare body on top of me. I rolled away from underneath him and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me close. We lay there for a few minutes, inhaling the smell of sex in the air. I felt Sam's breathing slow as he started falling asleep.

"Baby, that was incredible," Sam breathed with a tired smile kissing my forehead, "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Sammy. Thank you." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"For what?"

"For having this talk with me." He let out a sleepy chuckle and mumbled "No problem."

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I had never been happier in my life.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone thanks so much for reading! This is my first ever fanfic so I would love to get some reviews so I can know what to continue and what I should change :)<p>

Samcedes FTW


End file.
